ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were None (Young Plumbers)
And Then There Were None is the twenty eighth episode of Young Plumbers and the tenth episode of Season 2. Plot Sci, Toon, and Hornbok are sitting at a table in the dining hall. Toon: So now, we wait? Sci: What else could we do? The Elite have three crystals and we only have one. The invasion hasn't started and there's nothing else left to do but train, and we're on break right now. Paper: There is one thing to do. We need to search for the others. Toon: You mean Rob, Water, and Bink, right? I thought Sci has made contact with them just a few months ago on Earth. Sci: No, I haven't talked to Rob and Water since August. And I haven't seen Bink since May. Hornbok: Well then they could be any where. Paper: Hopefully somewhere on Earth. Sci: I can take a team back to... Hornbok: No, that's not a priority right now. Our only priority is to train and prepare for the Elite's attack. On that same day, we will attack them at their strongholds. Paper: But why can't we send a team? Hornbok: Oh, alright. Go ahead. Sci, where was the last place you saw Rob and Water? Sci: I saw them somewhere in Europe, why? Hornbok: Then that's where I suggest you start you search. camera cuts to a road Budapest, Hungary. It is raining and a figure is running down the street. He jumps over street vendors and cars. Two police cars turn down a corner and chase after the figure. The cars weave in and out of traffic and almost cause two other cars to have a collision. The figure jumps into a subway and jumps onto a train that is just about to take off. Four policemen come running down the stairs just as the train takes off. #1: Elvesztettük őt. (We lost him). #2, grabbing a civilian: Hé, tudod, hogy hol, hogy a vonat megy? (Hey, do you know where that train was going)? #1: Párizs, Franciaország. (Paris, France). #3: Menjünk férfiak. Van néhány terrorista letartóztatását. (Let's go men. We have some terrorists to arrest). Song camera cuts to a Plumber's ship cloaked as a helicopter landing in a parking lot in Budapest. Paper, Sci, and Toon jump out of the helicopter and begin to walk down the street. A few people shoot glances at them but no one stops to talk to them. Toon: So where are we? Sci: Budapest, Hungary, the last place I saw Water and Rob. It's been a while but we can start here. walk past a store selling televisions. All the televisions in the window of the store are showing one of the local news stations. They are speaking Hungarian. Reporter: És most, hogy egy következő történet. A rendőrség szerint a férfi a késő 20 vezeti őket a hajsza egy metróhálózat amíg ugrált vonaton fejléc Párizs, Franciaország. Paper: What are they saying. Reporter: A rendőrség szerint volt valószínű tagja a robbanás mesterek, egy terrorista csoport ismert folytatott műveletek külföldiek. #2: She say that blast master go to Paris. Paper: What's a blast master? #2: Terrorist. They makes deals with aliens. Paper: Okay, thanks for the help. #2: Helpful hint, you come to Hungary, you learn Hungarian. Viszlát. civilian continues walking in the other direction. Paper: I'm going to assume he wasn't swearing. Toon: Something about aliens, illegal immigrants, and terrorists? Paper: Water and Rob can wait. We're heading to Paris. camera cuts to a subway station in Paris. A train arrives and the man who was running from the police gets off and runs out of the subway station. He gets the the street and runs down it. He turns down another street and almost knocks over another man. #3: Regardez où vous allez! man keeps running. He eventually makes it to a warehouse. He turns down an alley near a warehouse and then enters it. He finds two other men waiting for him. They begin to have a conversation in German. Man: Haben Sie liefern das Paket? (Did you deliver the package?) Man: Ja, aber ich glaube, ich von der Polizei kann befolgt worden. (Yes, but I think I may have been followed by the police) Man: Du Idiot! Wie konntest du nur? Wir suchen getan! (You idiot! How could you? We're done for!) Man: Ne aggódj, ne aggódj. Mi vagyunk a mesterek robbanás után. (Don't worry, don't worry. We are the blast masters after all). takes out some grenades from his pockets. There is a knocking at the door. #5, speaking French: Lâchez vos armes et mettez vos mains en l'air. Il s'agit de la police. (Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air. This is the police). Tall Man pulls the pin on one grenade and rolls it towards the door. The police wait a few moments. One of the officers approaches the door but it is blown off his hinges and sends him into the wall. The police officers begins to fire their pistols at the men inside the warehouse. There is an explosion near the top of it that sends a bunch of metal crashing down in between the men and the officers. Man: Komm, lass uns gehen. (Come on, let's go). three terrorists run out of the factory. A police car begins to chase the men after it realizes that they are the men they are looking for. Paper, Sci, and Toon arrive on the scene and notice the men running from the scene. Sci: Him, he's the man from the news report. Toon: So? What are we going to do about it? Paper: Chase after them. runs to chase after the police chasing after the terrorists. They continue down a main street and eventually cross an intersection. The men run right past moving cars. The police stop for a moment and then continue past the intersection. Paper, Sci, and Toon continue following the police car. They eventually drive to a riverbank where the police lose sight of the terrorists. The recruits arrive just behind the police car and notice the terrorists are far off to the left. The recruits run for a few moments before the policemen stop them. #6: Hey! Stop! slow down. Paper takes out a bow and aims an arrow at a high angle. He fires a small ball-shaped device that lands in the pocket of one of the terrorists. He turns around and heads over to the police car. Toon: Woah, nice shot, but what was that? Paper: Tracking device. #6: I can tell you're not from 'round here? Sci: No, we're not. #7: We usually don't ask civilians this, but, would you help us stop the Blast Masters? Toon: If you tell us who the Blast Masters are, then sure. #6: The Blast Masters are a terrorist group that operates all throughout Europe and Russia. They're headquarted in Budapest but we now they also have bases in Paris, London, Madrid, Kiev, and Moscow, other major capitals throughout Europe. Their concept is that long ago, aliens arrives on Earth after they're planet was destroyed. They claim that these aliens eventually evolved into humans, which would explain their lack of care for their home, because it's not actually their home. Sci: Lack of care? #7: Basically they're conspiracy theorists who believe that humans will eventually destroy the Earth and that terrorism will change all of that. #6: Anyway, the theories are obviously false, however, we are certain that aliens are living on this planet. Just look at that Tennyson guy from America. If there are evil aliens on the planet, they most likely have heard of the Blast Masters and are either working with them or are trying to put something together with them... Either way, we want you to follow them to where ever they are going and stop them before they do anything more than what they have already done. Paper: Well, we have our mission. Let's go... #6: Oh, and one more thing... If you need to take public transportation, you may want to take this. tosses Paper a book titled "A Guide to the 20 Most Common Languages Spoken in Europe." Paper: Thanks, but we have our own transportation. camera cuts to the parking lot where they landed the spaceship. Paper, Sci, and Toon board the helicopter and it starts to take off. The camera cuts to a shot of the parking lot from a back alley. A man wearing dark clothes and a mask is standing so that he is facing the helicopter. He takes holds up a rocket launcher and fires an RPG at the helicopter. Upon making contact the helicopter, it blows up and sends shrapnel flying in every direction. The camera quickly cuts to a far away shot that shows the helicopter slid along the ground and into the side of the building. It quickly cuts into the smoke near the helicopter and the building and shows the three recruits lying on the floor. Commercial camera shows the building. Toon slowly starts to stand up. He notices that Sci and Paper and both on the ground. He begins to help both of them up as they lay unconscious on the ground. Slowly, he walks hunched over towards the door with Paper and Sci on either side. As he approaches it, a large chunk of flaming plaster comes down from the ceiling. Toon turns the other direction and then begins to speed up. He eventually makes it into another room within the building that the fire has not yet spread to. He collapses on the floor as Sci and Paper begin to wake up. Sci: We were... attacked? Paper: We have to find away to where ever those three men ended up. takes out his Plumber's badge and sees that they are on their way to Moscow. getting up: Moscow? Paper: Let's go... camera cuts to an airplane. Paper, Sci, and Toon are sitting across from each other near the left side of the plane. Paper is closest to the side and Sci is closest to the aisle. A flight attendant walks right by them towards the back of the plane. She enters the storage room. The camera follows her inside. Attendant: We're on our way to Moscow right now. It should be only a couple of hours. Any suggestions? Voice: I've changed my mind. I don't want them coming to Moscow. Somehow they managed to escape their own helicopter being blown up, so I guess your team is going to have to do it. Attendant: OK. turns to a team of ninjas waiting in the storage room. She starts speaking Russian to them. Attendant: Как только вы услышите сигнал, считать до ста. После этого идите и начать атаковать. (Once you hear the alarm, count to one hundred. After that, go in and start to attack.) ninjas nod their heads. The attendant goes back into the passenger section of the plane and then goes through the private section and eventually enters the cock-pit. Attendant: Сэр, мы собираемся войти в режим топлива бронирования и идти до 35000 футов. Мы делаем специальные сверла. (Sir, we're going to enter fuel reservation mode and go up to 35,000 feet. We're doing a special drill.) pilot nods his head. After a moment, the attendant presses a button on the controls. The camera cuts all the way back to the storage room. An alarm rings. Back at the cock-pit, the attendant walks through the private section and into the passenger section. When she realizes that the alarm hasn't gone off, she stares at the doors at the back of the section. All of the sudden, they burst open and two ninjas come running out. They each have tasers and they begin to taser the passengers. All of the passengers jump out of their seats and run to the front of the plane in mass panic. Toon, Sci, and Paper jump out of their seats. Toon throws some fire balls at the two ninjas. They stare awkwardly at Toon for a second before rushing to attack. One ninja jump up and grabs onto a railing on the ceiling. The other ninja does a handspring and then kicks Sci in the face. The other ninja jumps down and then bounces off of the second ninja as he bounces off of Sci's face. As the first ninja flips in the air. He takes out a sword and tries to slash down on Sci, but he rolls to the side. Sci: Woah. fires several air punches at the ninjas. One gets hit by one and goes crashing out a window of the plane. More ninjas rush out of the storage room. Paper runs and kicks several of them. He jumps and fires an arrow an exploding arrow at a group of them, blowing open a hole in the plane. Several ninjas get sucked out of the whole. Eventually, the boss ninja comes out. He charges at Paper, but Paper knocks him onto his back. Sci creates an air current that almost blows the boss ninja out of the plane, but he grabs onto the ledge and then flips himself up. He dodges another air punch and then kicks Toon in the face, springs of his hands and then off the wall, rolls forward and tackles Paper to the ground. Sci throws more air punches at the boss ninja but he avoids them and then punches Sci in the face. He looks around to try and see that all three recruits are on the ground. Ninja: Heh... looks around for a little bit and notices that everyone including the attendant has made it to the private sector. The attendant is in the cock-pit. She elbows the pilot in the face and then sends the plane into a nose dive. All four people still in the passenger section start sliding towards the front. Sci throws a fireball at the boss ninja and is able to knock him onto his back. Paper: We need to get off the plane. takes out his bow and fires a rope arrow near the hole in the plane. Sci and Toon grab Paper's hands as the rope retracts. Paper grabs onto the ledge and the three recruits eventually stand on the seats as they are now almost vertical. It is now very loud around them. Sci: We have to jump! Toon: What? Sci: I SAID WE HAVE TO JUMP! Paper: Let's go. and Toon grab Paper's hand. He jumps out of the hole that had been blasted in the side of the plane. One past the hole, the three recruits go into a free fall. Toon: WE FORGOT TO TAKE PARACHUTES! Sci: NO WE DIDN'T! makes a current of air slow the recruits down as they get to only 2000 feet above the ground. Eventually, they land in a field just outside of Moscow, Russia. It is dark and night outside. Paper: Well, welcome to Russia. Plumber's badge starts to beep. Paper: Hornbok? presses a button on his badge. Hornbok's voice can now be heard out of it. Hornbok: Just checking in on you guys. I see that you're in Moscow... Paper: Yeah, 8 hours ahead of the time the Plumber's Academy operates in. For you it's just before 6, but for us it's just before 2 the next morning. Hornbok: Woah, talk about time zones. Anyway, why are you in Moscow? Sci: We're taking care of some terrorist activity that a group of French police wanted us to look into. Hornbok: The Blast Masters, I presume? Toon: How did you? after gasping: You've got to be kidding me... Sci: What? Hornbok: The last time we heard from the Blast Masters, they were working on a deal with a villain named Khyber just before the end of 2011. In our mission to stop them, two important things happened: Khyber and the Blast Masters got away, but more importantly, Lotin was severely injured and taken to the Infinity Pool by Paradox. The Blast Masters are likely working with Khyber. Normally I wouldn't ask for this, but Lotin was my friend, and Khyber changed our friendship forever. You can do whatever you want with the Blast Masters. Khyber is mine. Commercial Paper: I... understand. hangs up. The recruits being to walk into town. Sci: So where are they right now? Paper: They're... right below us? looks down and finds that he's standing almost right on top of a manhole. He removes it and the recruits jump down. They look to either direction but don't see anything. Toon: Where could they...? hears a whirring sound. Toon: DIVE! grabs Paper and Sci and takes them into the water as a rocket flies past them. It blows up a wall preventing a sewage overflow. The sewage pours past the recruits and takes them along with it. After a few moments, the recruits find themselves in the basement of a factory. They walk over to a staircase and head up it. They listen in on a conversation between the three men and Khyber. Khyber: So the package got to where it needed to be? Man: Absolutely sir. The Blast Masters have brought up our end of the bargain now you bring up yours. Where is our pay? Khyber: 100000 euros... kicks a briefcase over to them. The tall man bends over and checks to make sure that the money is inside. Man: Pleasure doing business with you. the terrorists begins to leave, Paper charges at Khyber. The camera shows slow motion as Khyber notices Paper coming at him and sidesteps so that he only takes half the blow. He spins around to the face Paper. Sci throws air punches at him but this doesn't affect him. He punches Sci in the face and then kicks Paper as he charges at him. Khyber: This is the best the Plumbers have to offer? throws some fireballs at Khyber he dodges and then kicks Toon in the face. Khyber: So long... heads out the door and down a hallway. Paper gets up and heads over to the door, but the three terrorists jump in his way. Paper charges through one and then gets punched by another. Sci uses a water whip to hit a terrorist and then he jumps on the terrorist and brings him to the ground. He rolls back and throws the man onto his back. The final terrorist jumps up and charges at Sci but Toon runs from another direction and knocks him to the ground. Sci: Come on, after Khyber! three recruits run out of the building and find the Russian Police surrounding the building. The camera cuts to the Plumbers Academy. Hornbok and the three recruits are sitting in a classroom. Hornbok slams his fist down on his desk. Hornbok: He got away... Toon: And the Blast Masters delivered some sort of package to somewhere... but the Russians are going to take care of that. Sci: And on top of that we didn't even start to look for Rob, Water, or Bink... Paper: And another thing about Khyber: I don't think he's working alone. Sci: He may have been hired by... the Elite? Hornbok: But why would he hire the Blast Masters to do something that he was hired to do...? Toon: And we still don't know where he delivered the package to... camera cuts to a dark hallway. A delivery man walks down the hallway and knocks on a door at the end of it. It slowly opens and a scientist in a white lab coat enters the hallway. Man: Package... holds out a small packaged box. Scientist: Thank you. scientist takes the package and fills out a form. The delivery man leaves as the scientist goes back through the door. He walks through an office, holding the package at his side. A small mechanical bug inside the package crawls out of it and onto the back of the scientist. He stops in his tracks and then makes a 180 degree turn in the other direction. He heads down a hallway and then enters a door labeled "Project Sentinels." He types some stuff at the computer that unlocks the security mechanisms for the room. Once it beeps, the window at the top of the room shatters and Khyber lands near the scientist. Khyber punches him to the ground as a bunch of Blast Master terrorists repel down into the room. They begin to remove a bunch of pods from the walls, placing them in carts that can easily be wheeled away. One of these pods has Osiran, the second-in-command Salimorian, in it. Eventually, only three pods remain. Rob, Water, and Bink each occupy a pod. They are all unconscious. Khyber presses a button at his ear. Khyber: You should be happy to know that Project Sentinels is now completely under the Elite's controls. Voice: Thanks Khyber for removing our only competition. Let Phase 3... begin. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd